


Behind the Scenes: Percival & Gwaine (5.12 & 5.13)

by TrustDivineChaos



Series: Behind the Scenes: Percival and Gwaine [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Spoilers, failures, finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustDivineChaos/pseuds/TrustDivineChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the events of episodes 5.12 and 5.13, but interprets them in an alternative way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes: Percival & Gwaine (5.12 & 5.13)

**Author's Note:**

> So I, like perhaps some of you, was not happy with what was implied about Gwaine in the last 2 episodes of Merlin, and thus, I decided to write my own interpretation. I tried to keep the actual scenes from the show the same as how we saw them, I just gave them different context/subtext. I also added some things that *arguably* could have happened but were just not shown to us. Hope you like it.

“I’ve failed.”

“No, you haven’t.”

Despite Percival’s words, Gwaine couldn’t let go of the idea that he’d failed, not just once, but twice. 

It had all started when he and the Knights had tried to protect the small village of Stawell from the vicious Saxons. They’d been grossly outnumbered and had been forced to retreat. However, before doing that, Gwaine had encountered a young girl. She was being attacked by one of the Saxons when Gwaine had stepped in and tried to rescue her. Oddly enough, she ended up helping him in return by bashing the villain over the head before he could eviscerate Gwaine. The girl had saved him just as he’d saved her. There was no way he could leave her to die after something like that. So when Sir Leon sounded the retreat, Gwaine made sure to keep her close, get her out of the village, and deliver her to the relative safety of the castle. 

Knowing that the girl’s village had been lost and that that meant she had no where to go and no one to stay with, Gwaine asked the King if she could remain in the castle for a while. It was Gwen who’d suggested she take a bed in the servants’ quarters until they could get her back on her feet. 

Although Gwaine was satisfied knowing that she would be safe and taken care of in the castle, he still felt some degree of responsibility for her. She was a little bird, broken and alone, that he’d saved from certain death. It was up to him to watch over her until she was able to fly again, able to support herself.

With the way he took her under his wing, and because he was his ever charming and flirtatious self, it was no surprise that she seemed to develop feelings for him. The girl, whose name he learned was Eira, clung to him quite possessively. Gwaine didn’t mind though, of course. She was a sweet, inquisitive and wide-eyed little thing. She was harmless, or so he thought. So though he didn’t reciprocate her feelings or affections, he didn’t push her away either. He’d let her have her little fixation. Eventually, she’d either grow tired of him, or else it would get to the point where she made a more overt move and he would turn her down. One way or another it would work itself out. 

The morning that Gwaine was to accompany Merlin on a special quest (Merlin had asked for his help the night before), Eira had almost caught Gwaine with Percival. The two Knights had spent the night together again, and though their friends knew of their ongoing relationship, it wasn’t exactly general knowledge. Percival had awoken first and had left to go about his own duties to prepare for the upcoming battle. When he’d gone, Gwaine was still half undressed.

As Percival walked down the fall, he couldn’t help but see Eira, in little more than her small clothes, go running past him and into Gwaine’s room. He laughed, wishing he could be there to see how Gwaine would handle that. He was also relieved that he’d left when he had. It wouldn’t do to have her see them together and to spread that knowledge amongst the servants and other people within the castle.

Still, even with Percival gone, she had almost discovered their secret. When she first ran in, Gwaine had had his back to the door and, thinking it was Percival, had almost said something inappropriate that most certainly would have made her suspicious. Luckily, she spoke before he had the chance to. 

Hearing how worried she was that he was leaving made him smile. The fact that she’d come running to his room without even getting dressed first also amused him. Perhaps this was her not so subtle way of trying to get his attention. Unfortunately for her, his interests lay elsewhere. 

He stifled a laugh as he realized what the situation might look like to someone were they to enter the room right then. The two of them sitting on his bed, half dressed, people might definitely get the wrong idea.

Never one to be embarrassed, Gwaine quickly composed himself and tried to calm her down. Unfortunately, that wasn’t all he ended up doing. Without thinking or hesitation, Gwaine had told her where he and Merlin would be heading, to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. He’d revealed private information to someone who was still little more than a stranger to him. 

Though Gwaine was many things, he was no fool. Yet, in this instance he had been incredibly foolish. Perhaps he hadn’t been fully awake or conscious of his actions. Perhaps his mind had been on something else. Regardless of any excuses he may have had, the fact remained that he should have known better. He’d been too quick to trust her, too quick to underestimate her. That was the first time he had failed.

Later in the day, while he was out with Merlin, the young sorcerer questioned Gwaine’s reasons for saving Eira and keeping her close to him. Obviously Gwaine wasn’t the only one who suspected that she had developed feelings for him. But the Knight was sincere when he assured Merlin that he’d had no ulterior motives when it came to Eira. He just couldn’t leave her to be captured or killed by the Saxons. 

Upon reaching the Crystal Caves, Gwaine was surprised to discover that Merlin intended on continuing on alone. Although he didn’t like to abandon him, Gwaine hesitantly agreed and left Merlin by himself.

His journey back to Camelot was an uneventful one, which was fortunate for Gwaine seeing as he’d left his sword with Merlin in case the lone sorcerer ran in to trouble. Although had Gwaine encountered any bandits along the road, he was quite confident that he would have been able to handle himself. Having been in countless tavern tussles and sticky situations in the years before being knighted in Camelot, Gwaine had had plenty of experience fighting without a sword. Still, he was glad to get back to the city, have a blade on his belt once again, and to join with the King and his fellow Knights to go to the Battle at Camlann. 

With the battle taking up all of his attention, Gwaine didn’t have time to dwell on the fact that he hadn’t seen Merlin since leaving him at the caves. He was slightly concerned though because it was so unlike Merlin to be away from Arthur for this long, especially during such an important time as this. But perhaps it was better that Merlin wasn’t there. Provided he was still alive, wherever he was, was surely safer than the battle ground that the rest of them fought on.

Although Gwaine would never imagine abandoning Arthur, Percival, and the others during this fight, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was terrified and would have loved to have been any where but Camlann. Yet, despite his fears, he would stay; he would fight.

**********

The battle was over. They had won. But at what cost? The King was missing, possibly dead, and Merlin, too, hadn’t been seen, not since Gwaine left him in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Everyone was tense and concerned. Many had fallen at Camlann and many others had been injured. The castle was in chaos, and the Knights, those that weren’t seriously wounded, had much to do. Still, as Gwaine busied himself with different tasks, he couldn’t help thinking about what had happened to his friend, Merlin. Yet, despite his worries, the idea that Eira could have played any part in Merlin’s absence didn’t even cross his mind. In fact, he likely had forgotten that he’d ever mentioned his and Merlin’s plans to her. Her treachery was still unknown to him, though not for much longer.

**********

When Gaius arrived with news of the King and of Merlin, Gwaine’s concerns began to subside. Unfortunately, his relief was short-lived, because Gaius also told them of his suspicions about Eira. 

At first, Gwaine didn’t want to believe that it could be possible. Eira was just his sweet, little bird. She couldn’t possibly have done what Gaius was suggesting. And yet, Gwaine couldn’t deny that he had, in fact, told her where he and Merlin were going and that she did seem to ask a lot of questions, all of which he had answered without a second thought. Could it really be that she wasn’t as innocent as he’d thought she was? There was only one way to find out.

That night when Eira came to see him, as she often liked to do, Gwaine struggled to keep his composure. Doubt of her innocence was creeping into his mind at a steady pace and it was getting more and more difficult to ignore the signs. Even then, she was asking questions that she shouldn’t. Had it all been a lie? Gwaine wondered. He’d thought her innocent and lonely, sweet and harmless. He’d even thought she genuinely had feelings for him, but perhaps he was the naïve one. 

With a hand on her cheek he took a moment to really look at her, to try and see some hint of the deceptive monster that might be lying beneath the surface. Yet, no matter how long he stared at her, he couldn’t see it. He didn’t want to see it. He trusted her; he underestimated her, and he still wanted to believe that he hadn’t been wrong in taking her under his wing. Still, he went along with the plan and gave her false information, hoping with all his heart that nothing would come of it, that she really was the sweet, little bird he saw her as. 

When she’d left his room it had been easy for him to track her though the castle. The whole time, as he followed her through the halls and around the keep, his anxieties continued to grow. It was as if in his head he’d already realized the truth, but his heart, as of yet, was still struggling to accept it. 

He’d met with Gwen and some other guards along the way and together they caught up with Eira just as she was releasing the crow out the window. Gwaine watched it fly away and with that knew that his own little bird had been a lie. She wasn’t a bird at all; she was a snake. And that snake had charmed him and made him a fool.

She’d tried to plead, to beg for her life, but it was no use. She had committed treason and would hang for her crimes. Gwaine couldn’t help but feel like he should have been punished too. 

He made his way back to his room feeling completely defeated. He’d never felt more ashamed in his life. 

Unable to sleep Gwaine just sat in his bed going over everything in his head, wallowing in his guilt. Eventually the door opened and, glancing over in that direction, he saw that Percival had come to see him. Gwaine could tell from the expression on the other man’s face that he knew what had happened. 

“You heard.” Gwaine stated, not needing to ask. Percival just nodded in return and came to sit beside him on the bed.

The two of them sat there for quite some time before Gwaine finally broke the silence.

“It’s all my fault.”

“No, it’s not.”

Ignoring Percy, Gwaine went on. “I almost got Merlin killed. I almost got the King killed. And it’s because of me that that girl is going to die tomorrow.”

“You’re taking far too much credit for all this.” Gwaine looked at Percival, the pain he was feeling showed clearly on his face.

Although he had unintentionally betrayed Camelot or Arthur or Merlin, he couldn’t let go of the idea that had he done things differently, none of this would have happened. 

“She is the one to blame” Percy continued, “She was the one who chose to help Morgana.” Gwaine knew that to be true but the way he saw it, she never could have done what she had had he not played his part. Though it was she that was the traitor, Gwaine couldn’t help but feel responsible for her death. Had he left her back in Stawell, maybe she would have lived. Had he brought her to Camelot, but sent her on her way, maybe she would have lived. Had he told her he wasn’t interested, rather than leading her on, maybe she would have lived.

“She wouldn’t have been able to help Morgana, and she wouldn’t be dying tomorrow, had I not opened my big mouth.”

“Isn’t it usually that mouth that gets you in to trouble?” Percy was trying, unsuccessfully, to lighten the mood and little, to help Gwaine relax and stop blaming himself. But knowing the man as well as he did, he was quite certain that it would be some time before Gwaine would forgive himself and there would be little Percival could do or say to help him do that.

“Stop it, please” Gwaine breathed, tearfully.

“Fine, what do you want me to say, Gwaine? That you were an idiot? That you should have known better? You made a mistake, but we caught it before anything bad happened.”

“But what if we hadn’t? What if Morgana had found out where Arthur really is? She would have killed our King and it would have been my –”

“No.” Percival said, placing a hand on Gwaine’s arm, cutting him off before he could say anymore. He wasn’t going to let Gwaine start blaming himself for things that didn’t actually occur. The guilt he felt for what _did_ happen was bad enough. 

Silence filled the room once again, though this time it was Percival who ended up breaking it.

“If I ever find Morgana, I won’t hesitate to kill her. I won’t stand by and let her keep hurting the people I love.”

Neither of them said anything else, but Percival stayed there in Gwaine’s bed for the rest of the night. 

Percival eventually fell asleep, but Gwaine could not. He just sat there thinking and listening to his lover’s gentle breathing. When he did manage to nod off, his sleep was anything but restful. And before he knew it, he could see the sun beginning to peak up over the horizon.

Gathering his things, Gwaine left his room and sombrely made his way through the halls of the castle. 

Within the hour, preparations were being made for Eira’s execution. When at last the time came for her to be brought out of the dungeons and hanged for her crimes, Gwaine found himself stopping by a window that overlooked the courtyard. He didn’t want to watch, and yet, he forced himself to do so anyway. To watch it would make it real; to watch it would be his punishment.

Percival appeared and took his place by Gwaine’s side, giving his shoulder a squeeze in the process. The two of them stood there solemnly and waited for the whole ordeal to be over.

It didn’t take long and when it was done Gwaine did not feel worse, but rather had found a focus in his grief. He would go after the true villain in all this; he would go after Morgana.

Percival hadn’t needed any convincing to join Gwaine on his quest. After all, only the night before it had been Percival who had said he would gladly kill Morgana should he find her. With the sorceress having presumably received Eira’s false directions, the Knight had a good idea where she’d be heading. Thus, without saying a word to anyone else, Gwaine and Percival set out to hunt down Morgana and end her life once and for all.

It didn’t take them long to find her and she only had a handful of men by her side. Gwaine and Percival made quick work of stealthily eliminating her guard. When it came to killing the witch herself, the Knights had a plan. Gwaine caught her attention long enough for Percival to jump down behind her and sink his blade in her back. Unfortunately, she was stronger than they’d anticipated and the wound they’d inflicted seemed to have little effect other than to enrage the woman. In an instant she had used her powers to toss them across the forest. They were both rendered unconscious by the impact. They’d been unsuccessful in their quest, which may not have been the case had they been wiser and brought more Knights with them, and now their lives were in her hands.

**********

Gwaine awoke to find himself seated on the ground, tied between two slim trees. He struggled for a moment but was stilled by the sound of Morgana’s voice. She’d discovered their ruse and was eager to learn the true location of the King. When ordered to give her the information she sought, Gwaine swore that he would rather die than help her. That is when she brought out the nathair. 

It was much like any ordinary serpent, though Gwaine knew it was a creature of magic. He’d never encountered one personally, but his friend, the late, Elyan, had had a run-in with it, again, at Morgan’s hands. He’d been tortured with it and the ordeal had left him silent and immovable. It was only after a few days and with Gaius’ help that Elyan returned to his normal state. Elyan had never been willing or able to say exactly what it was that the nathair had done, but having seen the result, Gwaine knew enough to fear this creature.

When Morgana released it on him, it quickly slithered inside him. No amount of squirming could stop it from invading his body and infiltrating his mind. The pain came quickly and was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. It wasn’t just physical pain, like a headache or like that which he’d felt with broken bones or other wounds, it was an all encompassing agony that had no source and no end. His vision blurred and his body tensed. All he could do was scream in response to the extraordinary pain. He vaguely could hear Morgana’s voice, demanding that he tell her where the King was and that as soon as he did she would end his suffering. He tried to fight it, but the pain was too great. Although only minutes had passed it felt like he’d been tortured for hours. He never wanted to betray Arthur and he’d once sworn that he would die for him, but this was something worse than death; this he couldn’t do. He had no way of knowing how long Morgana would be able to keep him alive, torturing him with the nathair. The longer it went on, the more he wanted to die. His whole body was weakening, his mind felt as if it were about to explode. Tears were streaming down his face as he let out one more scream.  
In a quiet breath, Gwaine spoke the word Morgana had been waiting for: Avalon. He was surprised that he’d even been able to speak what with how much he’d lost control of his body and mind. 

Having the answer she wanted, Morgana retrieved the nathair, how Gwaine could not have said, and she left him there to die. 

Even with the creature gone, Gwaine still felt the pain it had inflicted. It was as if he had been set on fire from the inside and all that remained was a charred and crumbling husk which contained the singed remains of his mind. 

He drifted in and out of consciousness and was only truly stirred when he felt hands on either side of his head. Eyes fluttering open, he saw it was Percival who held him now. He groaned, reality hitting him hard in the gut. He’d betrayed the King. He hadn’t been strong enough to fight Morgana. He’d been foolish and, as far as he was concerned, he deserved to die. One part of him was able to register the fact that Percival seemed unharmed and for that, he was glad. Perhaps Percival would be able to right his wrong. Perhaps he would succeed where Gwaine had failed. And so, Gwaine told Percival where Morgana was headed. He only hoped that his lover, his friend, would never have to suffer as he had. 

Gwaine heard his name pass from Percival’s lips, the very lips that he’d kissed only days ago. So much had changed in such a short time, and so much of it had been his fault. He’d let down everyone, including the man that he loved. Such knowledge would have broken his heart, had there been anything left to break. Maybe he was never meant to be happy, to find love in Percival’s arms, but he had, and now it would all be taken away from him.

As he tried to focus on Percival’s face, his vision starting to blur, he felt himself beginning to slip out of consciousness once again. But before he closed his eyes, he spoke once more. He could have said any number of things: I’m sorry, I love you, forgive me, but he didn’t think he deserved Percival’s love or forgiveness. Not after what he’d done. And so, his final words were those that rang most clearly in his head. “I’ve failed.”

“No, you haven’t.”

Percival held Gwaine’s head in his hands. He could see the fear, pain, and sorrow within the other’s eyes. Surely the same feelings were mirrored in his own expression.

As he watched Gwaine’s eyes flutter closed, Percival feared the worst. He shook Gwaine slightly, calling his name, but the man would not wake. Percival didn’t know what Morgana had done to his friend, but he knew it must have been excruciating. When he’d regained his consciousness after having been thrown through the air by Morgana, Percival had found himself tied between two large trees. At first he’d thought escape impossible, but when he’d heard Gwaine screaming, heard the anguished cries of his dearest companion, he found the strength to break free. He’d practically torn his arms out of their sockets to get out of the ropes that bound him. But no amount of pain would have kept him from getting to Gwaine.

Yet, it seemed that he’d arrived too late. Morgana was gone, and Gwaine was all but dead. In fact, when Percival had been unable to wake his friend, he feared that death had truly claimed him. He rested his head against Gwaine’s as pain began to radiate through his chest. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Could it really be that he’d lost him forever?  
Still holding tight to Gwaine, not wanting to let go, Percival suddenly felt a slight pulse beneath his fingers. He leaned back, not sure if he’d imagined it or not. He placed his hand on Gwaine’s neck properly and eagerly waited. It took a second, but he felt it! Gwaine had a pulse! albeit a faint one. He was alive! though for how much longer, Percival didn’t know. He needed to get Gwaine help and hadn’t a moment to lose. 

With lightning speed, Percival had freed Gwaine of his restraints and had hoisted him up on to his horse. Climbing on behind him, Percival reached around Gwaine’s slouched body to grab the reins and spur his horse into action. He would go as fast as the creature was able; he would get Gwaine to Camelot as fast as he could.

**********

At last he arrived at the castle. Percival carried Gwaine straight to Gaius, ignoring anyone who tried to question him along the way. Although neither Percival nor Gaius knew exactly what had happened, Gaius assured him that he would do everything in his power to keep Gwaine alive. Percival felt helpless and several times was told off by the physician because he kept getting in the way. 

“Percival, there is nothing you can do here.”

“I don’t want to leave him.”

“But you must. You should go rest. I promise I will let you know if anything changes.”

He acquiesced that it’d be best to leave Gaius to do his work, and reluctantly left the physician’s chambers, though he had no intention of resting. 

As he paced the halls, nerves and emotions still overwhelming him, an idea came to mind. Gwaine had said that Morgana knew that Arthur and Merlin had gone to Avalon. Surely she would already be on her way there. Percival couldn’t help but feel like this was his second chance to go after her. He knew exactly where she would be and this time he had even more reason to kill her. After what she’d done to Gwaine, she didn’t deserve to live another day. He considered asking the other Knights to join him but ended up deciding against it. It would take them too long to get ready, and for all he knew, Morgana was already at Lake Avalon. She’d had quite a head start. That, and Percival couldn’t help but feel like this was personal. She’d detained him once and tortured Gwaine at the same time; he had to make her pay.

Minutes later he was on the road again, thundering off in the direction of the lake. He stopped briefly here and there trying to track Morgana or Merlin. It had been easy to follow their trail. So easy that the time and the trees flew by him and before he knew it, he had reached his destination. 

It didn’t take him long to find Merlin, who stood alone at the edge of the lake. Had the King’s absence not been clue enough, the look on Merlin’s face left no question about what had happened.

“Arthur?”

“Dead.”

“Was it Morgana?”

“No. She’s gone. She can’t hurt anyone else ever again.”

Percival pulled Merlin into a tight embrace. The young sorcerer was limp in his arms, certainly still grieving. Percival shared his pain, though the relief he felt knowing that Morgana was dead was overshadowing the terrible reality that his King was dead as well. 

Percival stayed with Merlin for a while. The two of them sat quietly for the most part until Merlin told the Knight about all that had happened. When Percival asked why he was telling him all this Merlin explained that it was because he would not be returning to Camelot. Percival would have to pass on the news of Arthur and Morgana’s deaths to Gwen and the rest of the court. Merlin wouldn’t say why this was the case other than to say that it was what had to be done. With great sadness and a heavy heart, Percival said goodbye to Merlin and, after giving him one more hug, he set back out on the road and headed home to Camelot. 

Upon his arrival he immediately found the Queen to tell her the tragic news. When Gwen learned of Arthur’s death, Percival was moved by her resolve. She understood what her duty was and she would not abandon the Kingdom because of her own grief. She instructed him to find Sir Leon and have him gather the court and all the men in the great hall. As Percival closed the door behind him, he could have sworn he heard a cry from behind it. She would hold her head high, and do what she must for the Kingdom, but at the end of the day her heart had been broken and may never be whole again. 

After finding Leon and passing on the Queen’s order, Percival made his way to Gaius’. Much to his relief, Gaius informed him that Gwaine’s state had improved some, though he remained asleep for the moment. With Gwaine stable and cared for, Gaius and Percival were able to join the rest of the men in the great hall. 

**********

“Sir Percival, would you please come forward and tell us all what you told me earlier.” Gwen commanded him from her place upon the dais. He did as she asked and told them all of the death of the evil Morgana, and the passing of their once great King, Arthur. The news was met with sobs and gasps from the audience and you could feel the air grow thick with sorrow and the pain of such a tremendous loss. 

Gwen, somehow managing to keep her composure, addressed the crowd. “Though King Arthur may be gone, his memory and the legacy he began will live on. No one could ever replace him, but I promise I will do all I can to lead this Kingdom to the greatness Arthur knew it was capable of. We will stand united, especially now, and together we will honour the memory of King Arthur.” As she spoke his name for the last time, her voice broke. She had loved him so dearly and would miss him for the rest of her life; and in that, she was not alone. 

After a brief moment of silence, Gwen took her seat again and nodded to Leon to make it official. 

“The King is dead. Long live the Queen” declared Sir Leon, and they all echoed his words in return. 

**********

With the ceremony completed Percival made his way back to Gaius’ to check on Gwaine. The Knight was asleep, though whether or not it was restful was debatable. He shook and shuddered a few times and Percival tried to calm him. He hated seeing Gwaine like this, knowing that he’d suffered and that his suffering seemed to have no end. He wanted so badly just to make everything right again. But he couldn’t; he couldn’t do anything. 

Over the next few days Gwaine eventually woke up, but he was in a catatonic state for quite some time. Seeing that, Gaius had determined that it was likely Gwaine had been tortured with a nathair because he recalled that Elyan had been in a similar state for a few days after Morgana had tortured him with the same beast. Realizing this, Gaius was able to adjust Gwaine’s treatment and before long he was up and moving again. 

Gwaine was now back in his own room, though he’d been relieved of duty until further notice upon Gaius’ request. Percival had been by Gwaine’s side whenever he wasn’t working. He wasn’t even bothering to keep their relationship a secret at this point. Perhaps some would still believe that the two Knights were simply the best of friends and that that was reason enough for Percival to stay at Gwaine’s side. After all, it was no secret that Gwaine wasn’t well. Surely the man could use some company. And Percival hated the idea of leaving Gwaine alone. 

After finishing his patrol shift, Percival went to Gwaine’s room where he found the man standing, pensively staring out the window. 

Percival approached him and leaned his shoulder against the wall beside him. 

“They’re really gone.” Gwaine sighed. Once he’d gotten a bit better, Percival had told him about what had happened, about Morgana being killed, Arthur dying, and Merlin choosing not to return to Camelot. Gwaine, understandably, hadn’t taken the news well. Percival had held him as he sobbed and shook in his arms. Gwaine had tried blaming himself again, saying that it had been his fault Morgana had found Arthur, but Percival quickly set the record straight. Morgana hadn’t killed Arthur; that had been Mordred’s doing. Gwaine was not to blame for the King’s death, no matter how much he thought he was. Still, grief had become a constant part of his life. Although the whole Kingdom was in mourning, Percival knew that there was more to it than that for Gwaine. 

Gwaine turned and met Percival’s gaze. Percival could see tears swelling in the other’s eyes. He reached out a hand to Gwaine’s neck and held it firmly.

“They’re all gone.” Gwaine repeated, his voice weak and breaking. Percival pulled him into his arms and held him tightly.

“But you are not.” Percival added.

He knew that in his arms he held a broken man; a man who may never be as he was before. Perhaps the Gwaine he knew and loved _had_ died out there in the forest, but if there was any part of that man still within him, Percival would find it. It may take him months, years even, to piece Gwaine back together, but he would do it.

They’d lost so much, so many friends; Percival would not stand by and lose another. Gwaine was alive, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
